The present invention relates to a safety ignition device intended notably for operation in combination with a control valve for burners or heat radiating panels comprising a valve body provided with a gas supply conduit and a recess for a burner, incorporating a valve seat comprising on the one hand a safety body enclosing a magnetic head provided with a winding connected via an electric conductor to a thermocouple and on the other hand a control box enclosing a valve control coil, a gas ignition spark generator, a rectifier, a printed circuit and a grounding lug.